One or more embodiments of the invention generally relates to a priority actuation system. More particularly, certain embodiments of the invention relate to priority actuation triggers.
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
It is contemplated that many buildings may typically include elevators and many passengers may use the elevators each day. Some conventional elevators may include doors which may automatically open when passenger may approach the elevator doors. Some other conventional elevators may allow passengers to designate a destination floor before entering the elevator. It is further contemplated that with most conventional elevators, passengers may need to stop at each floor that may be designated by current and/or potential passengers. The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that some conventional elevators may include a button that may prevent the elevator doors from opening. In some hospitals, elevators may include priority functionalities where a patient may be taken, in an emergency situation, from one floor to another floor by passing some intervening stops. Some other conventional elevators may include automated priority systems which may detect a disaster event and automatically operate the elevator to travel to a predesignated floor for evacuation or refuge. In yet some other conventional elevator systems, identification information of known and regular passengers may be locally stored and used to provide specialized access to the passengers in a single building, wherein the identification information may be locally stored with respect to the single building.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.